


Plans

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights | Dragon Kishi-dan
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfeegi's got plans for Ruwalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

"Wait," Alfeegi says, "not yet—" though it's not like he's ever managed to obey any of Alfeegi's orders, and his body doesn't want to start now. Alfeegi takes his hand away grumpily but Ruwalk's already coming, sense-memory of hands and nails and mouth more than enough to – _shove_ him, because this is Alfeegi, over the edge. Alfeegi hrrrmphs and looks disappointed and wipes him down more roughly than necessary.

"Did I—sorry?" he tries. Dealing with Alfeegi is like dancing on a minefield – he never knows when he's going to set him off, and it's even harder to negotiate when his body's still blissing out with the aftershocks and his brain is pleasure-fuzzed and drunk on Alfeegi's volatile brand of anger and sweetness.

"I had other plans for this," Alfeegi says, and squeezes the base of his cock just hard enough to hurt a little. He moans helplessly, and Alfeegi shoots him a look that says _you're going to explain that to me later_, and then he leans up and straddles him, reaching past him to rummage in the drawer, that got-you-now smirk never leaving his face. "How soon can you get hard again?"

One hand is opening the lubricant, the other on his trousers, and Ruwalk swallows around the sudden lump in his throat.

"As soon as you want me to," he says, his blood beginning to heat up again, and Alfeegi smiles wickedly and skims his trousers down over his hips.


End file.
